


I'll Have What He's Having

by RumbleFish14



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dad/Daughter/Son, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: MURPHY & KRYSTA ARE SIBLINGS AND HAVE BEEN FUCKING EACH OTHER BEHIND THEIR DADS BACK. BUT HE HAS KNOWN ABOUT THEM FOR A LONG TIME AND WANTS A PIECE OF HIS DAUGHTER ALSO





	I'll Have What He's Having

Krysta slammed the front door loudly, school seemed to be getting longer and longer as summer neared and she couldnt wait to be away from that hell hole for an entire 3 month period. That would give her more time to do what she liked to do. That brought a smiled to her face, not moving away from the door until she could listen and see if anyone was home.

 

Her dad was probably still at work and her brother was probably asleep. Her mother had left them over two years ago and instead of breaking up their family, it just brought them closer together. They had never been happier than they were right now. At least her and her brother Murphy were.

 

"Murph, you home?" Krysta yelled and dropped her bag on the couch, hearing nothing but the air conditioning flowing around the house.

 

She locked the deadbolt on the front door and grinned as she walked back further into the house to her brothers room. She knocked once before going in and meeting the dark on the other side. The faint sound of his snoring making her smile.

 

Krysta kicked off her shoes and pulled the shirt over her head and let it silently fall to the floor, next was her jeans putting them in the same pile as her shirt. She padded over to his side of the bed and pulled back the blankets to see him in only his boxer briefs.

 

"Murphy.." she whispered and crawled into the bed and threw one of her legs over him before settling on his already rock hard erection. Feeling herself getting wetter ust from being on him.

 

Murphy stirred and stretched his arms above his head, hearing his shoulders crack. He smiled as he finally opened his eyes and let his hands fall down and rest on her hips. 

 

"Morning beautiful."

 

Krysta smiled, "more like afternoon Murph, it's after 3."

 

He nodded and let his hands smooth up her sides and up to her breasts, cupping them and giving them a good squeeze before letting his hands slide up her chest and into her dark hair, bringing her down so they were face to face.

 

"You look beautiful today," Murphy said before pulling her down to his mouth, kissing her softly and letting it develope into something more, something needy and primal. He moaned when she licked at his lips with her tongue, opening his mouth to let her in.

 

Krysta whimpered and licked into his mouth, staring to grind slowly against him, feeling him gasp into his mouth. She could feel the head of his cock probing at her entrance, the more she moved the more it pushed it. She pulled back and kissed over the stubble on his jaw and down to his neck, still smelling the cologne from the night before.

 

"Oh Krysta, I need you," Murphy moaned as she sucked on his neck and down his chest, pausing at his nipples to suck on them roughly until he moaned.

 

"How bad do you need me big brother?"

 

Murphy thrusted his hips up hard, gripping her hips so she couldn't move, "need it so bad baby; so, so bad."

 

Krysta smiled and kissed further down his body, licking into his belly button and over his hips. Nuzzling his cock through his boxers, getting small, sexy gasps from him. She hooked her fingers into the band of his boxers and pulled them down slowly until his cock was free.

 

Rubbing her lips on the soft skin of his head, letting her tongue snake out and lick the pre-come off the tip, "you think we have enough time before he gets home?"

 

Murphy groaned softly, "have enough time for what exactly?"

 

She didn't answer, just opened her mouth and took him inside. Twirling her tongue all around him.

 

"Oh fuck, God yes. Suck me girl."

 

Krysta closed her eyes and sucked him deep, hollowing out her cheeks and holding herself still as he slipped down the back of her throat. He rose up from the bed, resting on his elbows.

 

"Krysta, come on baby don't tease."

 

She moved and let him slip out, wiping a string of spit from her face with the back of her hand, "I love teasing you, love hearing those soft gasps."

 

Murphy growled and pulled her up by her hair, kissing her deeply and shoving her panties to the side with is other hand, "ride me, need to feel it again."

 

She nodded and sat him up aiming him right at her wetness, "look at me Murphy, let me see those blue eyes."

 

He opened his eyes and held her gaze as she slowly slid down his length. Taking him all the way with that first thrust, like no one else could. He had never had anyone like her before and he knew she had never had anyone aside from him. He was her first and her only.

 

"Shit, you're so tight Krysta." He looked down and watched his cock slip in and out of her easily, knowing her body as well if not better than he knew his own.

 

"You're just big, brother," she groaned and arched her back, feeling his hands slide up her body and unhook her bra. Letting it fall to the bed and sitting up to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, using his teeth just how she liked it.

 

They heard the front door open and they paused, knowing it was their dad that had just come home from work. They grinned at each other, part of their sneaking around was the fear of getting caught that heightened everything.

 

Her pussy pulsed and squeezed him tight, "should I move?"

 

Murphy growled, "don't you fucking dare, I need you to come for me baby and I'm so close to busting." He reached over and turned on the radio as loud as it can go, then he gripped her hips and turned them both over so her back hit the bed.

 

Krysta giggled, spreading her legs wide for him, "make me come brother, make me scream your name.."

 

Murphy put one of her legs over his shoulder so her body was angled just how he wanted it. He loved the way she looked right now, her face flushed and her mouth open wide. Seeing her pussy stretched around him, he pushed his hips back and slammed them forward until his headboard bumped the wall.

 

"Ah, God!" Krysta moaned and sat up to watch him move.

 

"I feel you baby, feel how you flutter around me. You're gonna come so hard aren't ya?"

 

Krysta leaned up and bit the side of his neck, trying to muffle her moans so their dad didnt hear, "fuck, right there Murphy. Please, rub my clit."

 

He grinned and let his thumb move to rub over her enlarged clit and she screamed, biting down harder on his neck but it just made him growl. He loved doing her like this, making her come undone for him.

 

"Murphy, yes!!"

 

He felt her come hard, her body slamming down up on his cock the best she could but her body was shaking, "right now baby, right now!!" he pulled out and came hard onto her belly, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

 

Krysta smiled and rubbed his come all over her belly and her breasts, loving the way she smelled like him the rest of the day but she really need to get out of his room before their dad came knocking.

 

*

 

Norman worked his cock faster, seeing his son pile driving his sister into the bed, one of her legs around his shoulders. Murphy's ass clenching tighter and he knew he was about to come. But then he heard what he needed to hear, the only thing that was guaranteed to make him come. 

 

His daughter moaning, screaming out her own brothers name. Norman closed his eyes and listened to her screams, his hand pumping faster and faster, "God!" he moaned and came hard, coating the wall in his come. He rested his head against the wall and trying to compose himself before he could face them.

 

He tucked himself away and pulled the painting back over the little hole in the wall that he drilled into both of their rooms when they weren't there. Ever since his wife left them he couldnt get enough of her. She looked exactly like she did, his baby girl. His beautifully, sexy baby girl. He watched her every chance he got, wanted her all to himself but it was complicated.

 

Now it was time to go be a family, one very big fucked up family. He put on a fake smile and went out to make dinner. Running smack into her as she left his sons bedroom.

 

"Oh, sorry daddy."

 

His body shook at that word, that one word that made him crave her. "Its my fault sweetie, you were in your brothers room?"

 

She blushed and nodded, "trying to get him to wake up, he has plans later."

 

Norman knew that they had been fucking for over a few months. He had noticed small changes in them over those few months. Small smiles traded between them, they had been leaving the house together more for 'plans' but he knew and he hated it. His son was getting what he wanted.

 

She was supposed to be his, his perfect baby girl. The one sweet thing in his life that could aways make him smile and lift his day. She still could but now she always smelled of him, smelled of the sex they had shared together. His cock just hardened already just thinking about it.

 

"Do you?"

 

She shook her head, "nope, why?"

 

He put his arm around her and pulled her into his body. Sighing as she relaxed and put her head on his shoulder. Norman kissed the top of her head, taking a deep breath, "thought we could have dinner together, rent a movie or something."

 

She looked at him and smiled, "why, what's up?"

 

He looked down to hide his blush, "nothing, just feel like we never get enough time together, you and I. Murphy seems to have your attention recently."

 

Krysta smiled sadly, "yeah we have gotten closer since mom left, I hope we don't make you feel like we don't care because we do. I do."

 

Norman grinned and leaned down to kiss her cheek but she moved at the last minute and he kissed her full on the mouth, meaning to pull away and act like it was an obscene gesture but she didnt pull away. Just leaned into the kiss and opened her mouth.

 

He couldnt move, frozen in that moment. The one he had been waiting for, he lifted her chin with his finger and opened his mouth wider to kiss her fully. Hearing that same moan and tasting his son on her lips didnt stop him, just drove him. He backed her against a wall and towered over her.

 

They kissed so long that when they pulled apart they were breathless, "God, I'm sorry sweetie."

 

She just looked dazed, her eyes hooded and her mouth tinted red from the kiss, "uh, I have school work to do."

 

"Baby, I'm really sorry," Norman tried to explain himself but she stopped him.

 

"Its okay, just have to go."

 

Norman nodded and watched her go just as Murphy's door opened and he came out, blushing but giving him a sideways glance, "you okay dad?"

 

He nodded, closing his fists so he wouldn't end up hitting his own son for having what he had desperately wanted for the whole fucking year, "yeah, just work. You going out?"

 

He nodded, "party at Jared's, probably gonna be an all nighter."

 

Norman smiled and waved as he left, heading quickly up the stairs to what he referred to as 'his study', in the attic. It just had a few pieces of furniture to keep up the rouse and it happened to be right above her room. He locked the door and pulled the carpet on the floor back to reveal another little hole.

 

He watched her and she wasn't doing home work. She laid on her bed, one hand up to touch her mouth. He knew what she was thinking about, the kiss. The one that still made him burn deep inside, that made his body harden instantly. He heard a gasp and he was snapped out of his little day dream and back to her. Her legs spread wide, a very large vibrator between her legs, sliding in and out of her sweet center. He groaned and pushed his cock into the floor, rutting against it.

 

She sounds she made drove him crazy. Each move of her hand, how she arched her back, he wanted her to do because of him. Not her brother, the kid who couldnt hold a job to save his life, who partied all night instead of being wrapped up in her tight heat. He would give anything to be that for her, be the one she needed and deserved.

 

*Later that night*

 

Krysta was woken up by the sounds of the front door slamming, she got up and opened her door to see Murphy standing there. Weaving in and around the table in the living room. The smell of booze all around him. The door down the hall opened and her dad came out, shirtless and his long hair twisted from sleep. His pajama bottoms low on his hips.

 

Immediately she thought about what happened earlier, she still couldnt believe that had happened. It had always hung in the hair around them, she was the woman of the house and as the woman she thought she needed to take care of her men, both of them but she didnt know how to approach it with him.

 

They looked at each other and smiled secretly, "you wanna help me get him to bed?" Norman asked nodding to Murphy.

 

She nodded and lifted his arm around her neck, Murphy smiled and leaned into kiss her. She froze looking at her father, seeing the heat in his eyes and she pulled away from that kiss, not sure how he would take it if he ever found out. Probably not good.

 

"Come on Murph, lets get you to bed."

 

Her dad came around to the other side of him and mimicked her movements, throwing one of her brothers arms over his neck and together they carried his drunken ass into his room. She could still smell the sex from earlier and it made her clench up, wishing he wasn't drunk like this.

 

They flopped him on his bed and backed out to shut the door, she rubbed her arm nervously, not sure what to say or how to act, "uh, guess he had too much to drink."

 

He smiled, "yeah, he does that a lot."

 

Krysta gave him a smile and headed back towards her room but she her arm was gripped tightly and she was being pulled back into his arms, she gasped when she felt his erection sliding between her ass. His heavy breath in her ear.

 

"Tell me, how good is he?"

 

Krysta gasped, not knowing that he already knew, "how did you know?"

 

Norman chuckled and took a deep breath, his nose right by her neck, "I can smell him all over you, in you. And he smells of your sweetness all the time."

 

She moaned, "daddy, I'm sorr..."

 

He moaned and cut her off before she could finish, "say that again."

 

Krysta was hot all over, between her legs drenched, "daddy.."

 

Norman groaned, "does my little girl want daddy to show her how a real man can fuck?"

 

Heat exploded all over her body, her back arcing until her ass rubbed harder against his cock, "yes, oh yes."

 

Norman kissed down her neck, pushing one of the straps to her shirt off her shoulder to kiss that as well. His hands moving from her hips to the front of her pajama shorts, he loved the gasp when his hands slid inside them. Finding her already soaking wet, dripping down her thighs.

 

"Ah, see there baby. Soaking wet for me."

 

He let his finger lightly rub over her clit, not enough for full stimulation but enough to tease her, he wanted her to beg for it. To ache for him like she did for Murphy, he wanted to be the one she craved at all time. His fingers slid lower, gathering up her wetness until he could insert his middle finger in. Moving it in sensuous circles.

 

"Daddy, please."

 

Norman turned her around and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her plump bottom lip. Her hands quick and effiecient, working his baggy sweats down over his ass and letting his cock free, it was music to his ears when she gasped.

 

"Think you can handle it baby?"

 

"Let's find out," she started to stroke him, seeing his eyes flutter closed. Krysta got on her knees and took him fully into her mouth, not having any trouble whatsoever taking him to the back of her throat, relaxing so she could let the tip glide half way down her throat.

 

"Oh fuck, yes. Use that mouth of yours," he praised, pulling her dark hair away from her face so he could see her moth stuffed full, "get into that room."

 

Krysta moved quickly into the room, pulling her shirt over her head and stepping out of her shorts, and perching on the end of the bed. Her legs spread wide open.

 

Norman growled and dropped to his knees, kissing up to smooth legs and her inner thighs. Inhaling her scent, he had wanted this for a long time and he wouldn't waist a second of it now. He looked at her perfect pussy, seeing it drip for him. He flicked out his long tongue and licked her from hole to clit.

 

Krysta moaned, unable to keep her head up she let it fall back, mouth open, "God!" 

 

He grinned and opened his mouth wide to suck as much of her into his mouth as he could. Assaulting her clit with his wiggling it quickly before letting his tongue slide in as far as he could, prying her lips open with his fingers.

 

"Daddy, please."

 

"Tell me.." he moaned, lips and beard soaking wet.

 

"Need you to fuck me," her legs split obscenely wide for him.

 

He moaned, "how bad do you want it?"

 

She whined and scooted to the end of the bed, trying to grab his cock and push it inside her but he was just out of reach, "I need it so fucking bad, need it hard and fast."

 

He nodded and pulled her down so her ass was off the bed and he grabbed his cock, slamming into her hard. They both moaned, his head coming forward to rest on her chest, licking at her erect nipple. He had never felt anything so perfect in his life, so sweet and tight.

 

""Fuck baby, you are so perfect," he breathed heavily, kissing over to her other nipple.

 

"Better than mom?"

 

He looked at her blue eyes and started to thrust, deep pumps of his hips. Getting as far in as he could before he pulled back and slammed back in. Pulling back so far that only the tip of his cock was in and she took it, inch after hard inch she took all of it.

 

Norman growled as her legs locked around him, "yes better than mom baby. I have always wanted this sweet little pussy."

 

Krysta tilted her body, grinding on him whenever he moved, "should have taken it."

 

He glared at her, "wanted to but you wanted Murphy more."

 

He thrusted extra hard as he said it, seeing her body jerk forward. Her head trying but failing to keep its self up, her teeth imprinted in her bottom lip. It seemed like she didnt want Murphy to hear them but he had left the door open for that exact reason.

 

"Needed to be fucked and feel something, Murphy did too but I always wanted it from you."

 

He gathered her up in his arms and picked her up, turning so he could lay on the side of her bed with her on his lap, "show daddy then baby, show me how much you want this cock."

 

Krysta whimpered and planted her hands on his shoulders, moving her body up and down at a fast pace. Her legs tensing whenever she lifted herself back up and slammed down. Their bodies slapping together and her tits bouncing in his face.

 

"So much bigger than Murphy daddy."

 

Norman nodded like it was a hard fact and not her own opinion, "yes I am, gonna need this all the time baby. Do I get this pussy whenever I want?" he could feel them nearing the end, the frantic moves of her body making his cock extra sensitive.

 

"Yes daddy, fuck I'm gonna come, make me come!"

 

Norman leaned forward and bit her hard on the neck and his thumb found her clit and worked it fast. Hearing her panting his name over and over again, "come for me baby, come for daddy."

 

Krysta arched her back and came, squeezing hard around him as her body spazed out. Coating them both in her sweet come. Norman came right after her, biting her harder and thrusting like a maniac into her until he was unable to move.

 

She fell against his chest and his arms came around her, smoothing back her hair while they caught their breath. Norman turned her head so he could kiss her, the kiss different from the others. Longer and sweeter, making love to her mouth with his.

 

"I love you baby,"

 

Krysta grinned, "I love you too daddy."

 

"Krysta?" 

 

They heard Murphy call from the hallway but neither of the moved, Norman planted a smile on his face as he came in. Krysta still naked on his cock, come dripping out of her. Murphy wasn't angry or mad, he was smiling.

 

"Bout time huh Krysta?"

 

She giggled, "yes. Told you daddy, I have always wanted you."

 

Norman grinned, "well now you have me little girl, you both do."


End file.
